


It's us against the world (drabbles)

by nuznate



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 01:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13155924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuznate/pseuds/nuznate
Summary: 10 drabbles based on 10 keywords. Some contain spoilers for season 3 and some are AU.





	It's us against the world (drabbles)

**Author's Note:**

> 10 drabbles based on 10 keywords. Some contain spoilers for season 3 and some are AU.

1\. forest

“We’re running out of food,” said Troy,  
“we need to go hunting.”

Nick eyed him suspiciously. “Are you gonna fool me to the forest and then hunt me instead like you did last time?”

“No!” Troy hurriedly denied. He was being serious. “I’ll never do that to you again. I promise.”

Nick just chuckled slightly at Troy. “Nah, let’s do it again.”

Troy’s smile answered him.

 

———-

 

2\. remote control

“Nick, pass me the remote control,” asked Troy from across the couch where he was sitting comfortably. Nick was lying down on the other side with his feet on Troy’s lap, half asleep but not answering.

“Come on, if you’re falling asleep anyway at least let me change the channel. This sope’s gonna kill me,” whined Troy.

Nick, who was hugging the remote control to his chest, just turned his head to look at Troy with rising eyebrows.

“Okay, Nicky. Could you pass me the remote control, please?”

Now Nick smiled at him, satisfied, as he handed Troy what he wanted, “sure, no problem, since you asked nicely.”

 

———-

 

3\. scream

Troy’d heard so many screams in his life, some first screaming sound he’d heard were caused by his father, later on when the dead started to walk they caused so many screams to this world, and when he conducted the experiments at the boarder he caused quite a few screams himself.

There was nothing about the scream that got into Troy, no nerve-wracking, no empathy, nothing. It was just a sound people tended to make a lot when they were afraid or in pain. Except, it annoyed him sometimes.

But he somehow couldn’t get Jake’s scream off his head. His last scream when he got his arm cut off. It stayed there preventing him from sleep.

Even Nick’s stupid drugs couldn’t help him.

 

———-

 

4\. seven

“How many did you kill?” asked Nick.

“Seven,” answered Troy, smirking.

“Damn, we are even!” cried Nick and lifted his left hand to wipe the blood off his face. The dead bodies scattering around them.

“Easy, Nicky. There’s a lot of the dead waiting for you to kill. Next round we’ll know who get to be a slave for a day.”  
   
Troy handed him a bottle of water from his bagpack. “Now move, we should get back before dark or your mom’s gonna kill me.”

“You know, I won’t ever be your slave.”

Troy chuckled. “We’ll see about that.”

 

———-

 

5\. newspaper

“It’s funny how newspapers used to be reliable. But now not a single word about the dead rising situation on any papers.”

Troy watched Nick examined the newspaper he’d found. “Well, when the dead happened to walk the journalists just ran for their lives.”

He snatched the newspaper from Nick and threw it in the fire. “But I think we can still rely on them though. They help us worm.”

Nick just shrugged.

 

———-

 

6\. Athlete’s foot

They’d been walking for five hours straight through the heat and deserted area without a hint of a river or a pond. Nick’s legs were screaming at him for some rest. His body soaked with sweat. But Troy was not stopping. So was Nick.

Eventually they reached a river. Troy set up a campfire for them and told Nick to take his shoes off.

“Why?” asked Nick, clearly confused.

Troy looked at him, disbelieving. “You have to dry your feet and shoes so they won’t get moldy. Really nick, you don’t know this?”

“Now you sound like my mom.”

“Can’t help, you’re like a kid.”

“Shut up.”

“You can go back to your mom any time.”

“No, thanks.”

 

———-

 

 7. motion

That night when Troy was on his back on the ground, Nick towering above him pressing a gun to his face. It was not the fear of death, the adrenaline from excitement or the exhaustion that made his heart wobbled like it never did.

The only thing that made him feel like his stomach was becoming a knot and his heart was shaking was the moment that he saw the understanding in Nick’s eyes.

The understanding look that he never got from anyone in return after he explained things in his head out loud. That was why he usually kept it quiet, let the voice be loud only in his head.

When the shot was fired, his heart still shaking uncontrollably, not because of the bullet in the ground four inches from his head. It was because of a pair of eyes that still starring into his.

 

———-

 

8\. care

“Those things will kill you someday.” Troy said, indicating the cigarette Nick was holding.

“Those racist shit coming out of your mouth regularly will get you killed sooner than mine.” Nick mumbled back.

“I’m serious. Quit it.”

Nick just stayed still, looking at Troy for a while, clearly thinking about something.

“I’ll quit if you stop your racist bullshit. Your dad’s already dead, Troy.”

“Yeah,” Troy lowered his gaze. “Thanks to you.”

Nick stepped closer to Troy, putting off his cigarette. He offered his right hand, “so, do we have a deal or not?”

Troy shook his head a little bit, small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. He took Nick’s hand. “Deal.”

 

———-

 

9\. ex-lover

They were driving half way to the trading post in silence until Troy just couldn’t take it anymore. He broke the silence by asking ramdom stuff about Nick’s life because that was the most interesting thing for him to talk about.

Getting to know Nick was always interesting, little by little, not too much, not too obvious.

When the topic turned into about the ex-lover. Troy heard himself saying, “you should’ve left with her.”

He wasn’t so sure of why they ended up talking about this though.

And when Nick asked him what he thought was the reason he stayed. Troy answered without having to think much.

“You stayed at the ranch because you love me.”

When Troy said this he meant it as a joke. But when he came to think about it later he secretly wished it was true.

 

———-

 

10\. coming of age

The apocalypse forced children to grow up faster than they should. They had to learn how to live, how to fight, how to kill so they can survive.

But not for Nick. He’d never been a kid, as far as he remembered. He had his own ways of living. He always found a way to slip off his mother’s demanding hands and created his own world.

That was why he was so good at surviving in the apocalypse world.

Because he’d always been fighting to survive the world every day.

……..   


End file.
